Regina and The Diamonds / Episode Five / Goodbye and Farewell
'Regina and The Diamonds / Goodbye and Farewell '''is the fifth episode of the series Regina and The Diamonds. Episode Five / Goodbye and Farewell ''Following the events of the last episode everyone crowds around Mariah Mariah: We need as many as people as possible, we're going to trap the Black Demon Karen: I'LL LET HIM TRAP ME! Gretchen: No sweetie... Mariah: The people here isn't enough All of a sudden white smoke fills the lounge and Mitsuko, Shinobu and Kazuki appear Shinobu: Are we enough Mariah: Why are you helping Mitsuko: We believe the Black Demon started despair island and is now killing us off one by one, we need him gone Mariah: We still need more though Crims voice is heard in the distance Crim: All hope is not lost Crim, Claire, Mich and Tom then float into the room Mich: We're here to help anyone Mariah: Great, I hope this is enough Mariah then pulls out a map of the house Mariah: The Black Demon obviously wants The Diamonds dead Cassandra: The Black Demon tends to attack in the kitchen so put The Diamonds there Regina: Yeah no sweaty Regina then storms off upstairs Karen: I and Gretchen will go, it'll be like a fun sleepover Gretchen: No sweetie.... but ok fine Mariah: Right so The Diamonds will be in the Kitchen Tom: Where will we go Claire: We can guard all four exits / entrances Mariah: Ok you guys go there Nikki: I have Maddy and Mitch, where shall we go Mariah: You go upstairs, patrol all the windows Mitch: Gotcha Kazuki: We can spread ourselves out upstairs Mariah: Right, Kazuki, you and Shinobu can go upstairs and guard the hallways Mariah: Which leaves, Cassandra, Katherine, Heather, Mitsuko and me to guard downstairs Gretchen from the kitchen: That is so fetch Mariah: Katherine and Heather go and join The Diamonds in the kitchen Mariah: Mitsuko go guard the front door with Crim Mariah: Cassandra and I will go shopping for tools, good luck my friends and I wish you the best of luck Cassandra and Mariah head off into the car and drive to the mall Mariah: Girl... I hope we can pull it off Cassandra: Well if we get back with the right tools we will be able to do it Back in the Kitchen Gretchen: Not gonna lie, this is so fetch Karen: I know right Heather: I'm just worried we might die... the Black Demon is targeting the pledges Karen: It's alright... we won't die Gretchen: No sweetie... Katherine: No sweetie what... we won't die? Gretchen: Look behind Heather... now! Heather: Why what is it Gretchen: Don't look behind you Heather: Why what is it guys Katherine: Don't do it Karen: DO IT FOR THE LOLS Heather then turns around to see the Black Demon holding a spear, he shoves it right into Heather's stomach and vanishes, the girl screams Tom: What the hell was that Claire: I don't know Mitsuko then comes running in Mitsuko: Oh gosh no, where did the Demon go? Gretchen begins to stutter Mitsuko: WELL WHERE GIRL Gretchen: Behind you Mitsuko turns around and is picked up by the head by the Black Demon Black Demon: Die bitch The black demon then squishes Mitsuko's head as she falls to the ground Karen: STAY HERE Gretchen: No sweetie... Gretchen and Katherine then run out of the kitchen, Gretchen then comes back and grabs Karen's hand and saves her Karen: I WAS HAVING FUN Gretchen: No sweetie... Shinobu and Kazuki then run downstairs to find the body of their friend in the hands of The Black Demon Kazuki: How dare you Kazuki then runs up to The Demon Shinobu: KAZUKI NO! Black Demon: So you wanna dance with the devil then ok, The Black Demon then begins to dance with Kazuki and leads him over to the oven Kazuki: Let go of ME The Black Demon then opens the oven shoves Kazuki in it and turns it on, the demon then turns to Shinobu Black Demon: Run Shinobu then runs and bumps into Maddy Maddy: What's happening Shinobu then runs right past Maddy who then sees what she was running from Maddy: NIKKI MITCH, A LITTLE HELP HERE Nikki and Mitch then come running to help their friend Nikki: I've got this Mitch: Be careful Nikki: WHO ARE YOU, WHO ARE YOU, WHERE DID YOU FIND US Nikki: You have done nothing but kill my fucking friends! It's time to pay Nikki then charges at the Black Demon Meanwhile, in the car, Cassandra and Mariah are talking Mariah: I wonder how's it going Cassandra: I don't think it's going well Mariah: Yeah, let's turn back, I don't trust them Cassandra: Ok The girls then turn back and drive to The Diamonds residence In the lounge Nikki is beating the Black Demon up good Nikki: This is for ALICE! Suddenly, a white ghost arises from the kitchen toilet Alice: Where is that demon Alice then floats into the lounge to see the Black Demon Alice: Nikki... let me handle this Alice turns around and Maddy sees that the knife is still stuck in her asshole Maddy: Poor girl Alice: If I touch the demon, my good will mix with his bad and he will die Black Demon: Don't try it bitch Nikki: But won't that kill you... Alice: Yes but I can't let any more death happens The door then opens and Cassandra and Mariah walk in Mariah: What the hell is going on here Black Demon: One kill before I die, that's what Mariah looks confused Katherine then comes running downstairs Katherine: STOP THIS NOW The Black Demon then forms a black orb and throws it in Mariah's direction, but it doesn't hit her, Katherine jumped right infront of her to protect Mariah from the hit Mariah: What! Alice: THAT'SE ENOUGH Alice then flies into the Black Demon and they both evaporate into thin air Cassandra: Im.... Mariah then runs over to Katherine lying on the floor Mariah: You didn't have to do that.... Katherine: I did for you, mum... A tear drips down Mariah's face and lands on Katherine as she dies in the hands of her mum Mariah: Whoever that Black Demon is will pay! Cassandra: Mariah I'm so sorry Mariah then hugs the dead body of her daughter as The Diamonds walk down the stairs Regina: Which uglies died then Mariah gets up Mariah: You did this, you nasty vile girl Mariah picks up a vase and lobs it at Regina, Regina then grabs Karen as a shield, the vase hits Karen and she falls down the stairs Nikki: MARIAH! Karen lay there lifeless at the bottom of the steps, the room fell silent. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Regina and The Diamonds Episodes